


Doctor's Orders

by 0anon0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brothers, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Meditation, Mind Control, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demigods visit the doctor for a check-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts other than those I have created myself; they belong to their respective creators/the gods.
> 
> Note: All characters are older than 18 years of age.

Dr Orpheus Mason sat behind his desk, his eyes momentarily closed. It was 8:50am, and he knew that in a few short minutes his receptionist would bring in his first appointment. Since Dr Mason had become a legally recognised doctor a few years ago, he had dedicated a whole day each month to seeing demigods for annual check-ups. He knew that demigods couldn't go visit regular doctors; they wouldn't understand the various issues that confront demigods. Dr Mason had inherited his medical prowess from his father, the god Asclepius, so was equipped to deal with those issues. The doctor breathed in deeply, emptying his mind for what would surely be a busy and strange day.

At least Dr Mason had his own version of his father's staff, the Asklepian. His hand reached to the table in front of him and caressed the hard polished wooden staff engraved with a coiling snake. He could feel its power from just a touch, the raw ability to heal threatening to overwhelm even him. His asklepian had many uses, which Dr Mason had discovered since he had received if from his father as a graduation present. As well as helping his diagnose a patient, and doing some minor healing, Dr Mason had found that the staff also could put a patient into a susceptible state, where they would follow his instructions without question. Even when it had worn off, patients still wouldn't question his suggestions. Ostensibly, this was useful to make sure patients took the full course of their medication, or didn't do anything that would impact their illness. Dr Mason, though, had found other uses for it.

Someone rapped on the door of his office. Dr Mason's eyes snapped open.

"Come in", he said, his deep and rich voice resonating around the room.

The door opened to show a pretty blonde woman.

"Just letting you know that your patients have begun to arrive", she said. She paused before continuing. "I think one of them is a dog."

Dr Mason sighed. A werewolf case. He hated those; his veterinary skills were not as well developed as his human medical skills, so he didn't like working with animal transformations.

"Thank you, Betty", he said, tacking a smile onto his face. "Please send the first one in."


	2. Algae

The dark-haired demigod stood awkwardly in front of Dr Mason's desk.

"Please, sit", the doctor said.

When the demigod was seated opposite him, Dr Mason continued.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Percy Jackson", the demigod replied.

"And your godly parent or ancestor?"

"My father is Poseidon", Percy said.

"Ah, a Greek", Dr Mason muttered as he typed the information into his laptop.

"Now", he continued, looking up at the fidgeting demigod. "Before I do a full check up, are there any issues you want to bring up?"

Percy's face coloured, and he looked away from the doctor. Dr Mason waited. He recognised how difficult it was sometimes for young patients to open up to him, so he had learnt to wait quietly for the patient to break the silence.

"I have a rash", Percy said finally.

"A rash?" Dr Mason repeated. "Where?"

Percy's blushed further, the redness spreading from his cheeks to his ears.

"Somewhere private", he muttered.

"Well, let's look at it", the doctor said, getting up from his chair.

He led Percy to the bed, and sat him on it. With a bit of prompting, Percy removed his pants, and pulled down his underwear a bit so that Dr Mason could see that his skin had a greenish tinge.

"Please lie down", Dr Mason said.

As Percy lay, he picked up the staff from his desk.

"This is an asklepian, based off the staff my father, Asclepius, the god of medicine", Dr Mason explained. "It helps me diagnose and treat patients. I'm just going to tap your chest lightly with it. Is that alright?"

Percy nodded, and Dr Mason tapped him with the staff. Immediately, Percy seemed to relax.

"I need to see your rash clearer", Dr Mason said. "Could you please undress?"

Percy sat up, and stripped off his t-shirt. Then he took off his shoes and sock, unzipped his jeans, and piled his clothes on the floor beside the bed. For a moment, Percy hesitated. But his underwear quickly joined the pile, leaving him naked. Now undressed, Percy lay back down on the bed.

Dr Mason looked down at the demigod, and saw clearly the rash that Percy had mentioned. His skin was green around his groin, covering his balls and the lower third of his cock. Dr Mason walked back to his desk, and took a small lens from a drawer. 

"I'm just going to look closer", he said. 

He leaned toward Percy's crotch, the lens firmly placed on his eye, and examined the green skin. At this magnification, Dr Mason could see tiny strands of what looked like plant matter. 

"You have an algal infection", he explained to the demigod. 

"What's that?" Percy asked. 

"It happens either when someone spends a lot of their time in sea water, or have had sexual relations with a sea creature", Dr Mason continued. "Have you had that?"

Percy blushed again, but shook his head. 

"I couldn't even imagine having sex with anyone of my father's subjects", Percy said. "They're all too... slimy." He shuddered. "And also, I'm in a relationship", Percy added. "With a human."

"So it's probably the first option", Dr Mason said. 

He went to a cupboard on one of the walls, and opened the doors to expose row after row of vials and bottles. He rummaged through them for a minute, then took out a white tube with a large green label reading 'Anti-Algal Cream'. Dr Mason took a pen from his desk, and wrote up a script for Percy. 

"Apply this once a day until the algae goes away", he ordered. "If it returns, start using the cream again."

Percy nodded his understanding. 

"Now, I'd better show you the best way to apply it", Dr Mason said. 

Percy sat up on the bed as Dr Mason put on disposable gloves, and unscrewed the lid from the tube. He squirted out a dollop of white cream into his fingers, then knelt beside Percy. Gently, he began to rub the cream into Percy's skin.

"It tingles a bit", Percy said in surprise. 

"It will do that", Dr Mason said. "That shows it's working."

He applied the cream in the affected regions around Percy's cock, then grasped the demigod's balls, gently massaging them so that the cream was absorbed. Dr Mason noticed as he did so, that Percy's cock was beginning to inflate. By the time the doctor moved onto the demigod's cock it was nearly fully hard. Percy jumped when Dr Mason touched his cock, and looked mortified. 

"I'm so sorry", he said. "I didn't mean to get hard. I can do the rest myself."

"It's a natural reaction", Dr Mason said soothingly as his hand stroked Percy's member. "Don't worry. This is the best way to apply the cream."

Percy relaxed a bit, but Dr Mason could tell that he felt a bit uncomfortable. Slowly, his hand rubbed the cream into Percy's cock, which was now fully hard. Dr Mason could hear Percy's breathing become shallower as he became more aroused. He sped up his pace, stroking the son of Poseidon faster and faster. Finally, Percy came, strands of his cum coating his abdomen. Dr Mason continued striking Percy's cock, until the demigod squirmed from the touch on his sensitive member. Dr Mason let go of Percy, then handed him a towel to clean himself. While he did that, the doctor disposed of his gloves, and sat behind his desk. Percy quickly dressed, and sat as well. 

"Except for that algal infection, so are in good health", Dr Mason said. "Remember to apply the anti-algal cream once a day, in the way I showed you, until the infection vanishes."

"Thank you", Percy said.

His face was red from the embarrassment of cumming during a doctor's examination. Percy picked up the tube of anti-algal cream, and fled the office.


	3. Machine

Leo Valdez sauntered into Dr Mason's office without Betty introducing him. The doctor knew Leo quite well. After Leo had technically died during the Blood of Olympus quest, and had been subsequently returned to life using the Physician's Cure, his girlfriend Calypso had insisted that he went to Dr Mason for regular checkups. Dr Mason didn't doubt the efficacy of the Physician's Cure – he never doubted his father's own work – but he was still happy to see Leo a few times a year. Leo had, in fact, been Dr Mason's first experiment, and, Dr Mason always thought, also one of his greatest successes.

Leo sat himself down on the chair, and smiled up at Dr Mason.

"What's up for today, doc?" he asked cheekily.

"Regular check up", Dr Mason replied. "Unless you have anything interesting to add."

"Same old, same old", Leo replied. "The Physician's Cure hasn't failed yet." He looked down at himself. "At least, I don't think it has."

As quickly as only a demigod with ADHD can, Leo jumped up, and leapt onto the bed. Dr Mason stood, and slowly followed him, his asklepian in his hand. Leo's feet tapped impatiently on the side of the bed as the doctor approached. 

"Come on!" he said, his hands fiddling with a few wires he had pulled from his pocket. "I've got some projects to finish."

Dr Mason tapped Leo lightly on the head with his asklepian. The wires fell from Leo's hands as they dropped into his lap. Looking into face, Dr Mason could see that it was blank and emotionless, a far cry from the fiery demigod the he had just been. 

"Leo?" Dr Mason asked. "Are you with me?"

"Yes", Leo replied. 

His voice had also changed. Before, it had been expressive and passionate, filled with nuances that came from speaking two languages from birth. Now, Leo's voice was hollow and flat. 

"Tell me about yourself", Dr Mason ordered. 

"I am the Legendary Electronic Object 2000, a prototype anthropomorphic robot", Leo said in a monotone. "My purpose is to serve my master in whatever way I can."

"And who is your master?" Dr Mason asked. 

"You", was the curt reply. 

"Good", Dr Mason said, sitting in the chair that Leo had vacated. "Now, please show me the exercise I set you at our last session."

Quickly, Leo stripped out of his clothes, his limbs moving carefully, as they were actually made from metal, and powered by electricity. Then he lay back on the bed, and pushed his legs behind his head. Dr Mason smiled. It had takes months to get Leo flexible enough to do that. Of course, Leo had never suspected the reason he was suddenly interested in exercising was a suggestion from the doctor; instead, he thought it was to look better in Calypso's eyes. Now, though, the exercise paid off, giving Dr Mason great views of Leo's body.

Leo slid a hand down one of his legs, and pressed a finger at his asshole. His entrance opened up easily, due to the regular exercises Dr Mason had set for him. Leo plunged his finger deep inside him, then added a second, and a third finger. Slowly, he withdrew them, then pressed his fingers in again. With deliberate actions, Leo fucked himself with his fingers. 

"Very good", Dr Mason said after a while, when he saw that Leo's cock was hard and leaking precum. 

Immediately, Leo withdrew his fingers, disentangled himself from his contortionist position, and stood to attention in front of the doctor. His cock also stood to attention, pointing directly at Dr Mason. Leo stood still, barely moving, as the doctor's eyes raked over his body. Even when Dr Mason stepped forwards to run his hand down Leo's chest, and to grip his cock, the demigod didn't move a muscle. Finally, Dr Mason stepped back. 

"On your knees!" he ordered. 

Leo dropped to his knees, his hands hanging limply at his sides, and his mouth open. Dr Mason unzipped his pants, and took out his own cock, which was achingly hard. He wiped it across Leo's face, leaving a trail of his precum behind, then pushed his cock into Leo's mouth. The instant Dr Mason's cock touched his lips, Leo's mouth closed around it, and he began to suck. Dr Mason pushed his cock up to its root, then pulled out again. In previous sessions, he had taught Leo not to choke on his cock, as robots didn't have a gag reflex, and it had worked wonders. When Dr Mason's cock was all inside Leo's mouth, the doctor could see a bulge beginning to form in his throat, and unless he held it there for too long, Leo wouldn't choke. 

After fifteen minutes, Dr Mason thrust deep once more, and came. Leo's throat contracted around his cock as he tried desperately to swallow the doctor's seed. Dr Mason pulled his cock out, glistening with Leo's saliva, and glanced down at the son of Hephaestus. At the same time as Dr Mason had cum, Leo had also orgasmed, as instructed. Quickly and efficiently, Dr Mason cleaned up the Latino demigod, and dressed him. Then he tapped Leo with his asklepian again. Leo blinked a few times, then wiped his mouth, and if getting rid of a lingering taste. 

"Are we done?" he asked. "I've got to get back to my experiments."


	4. Formality

Frank didn't want to be at the doctor's office. He thought that a little bit of ambrosia or nectar would have been sufficient. But Reyna had insisted. 

"It's protocol for all Praetors and Centurions", she had said. "Whenever they are injured, they need to get a health check-up to make sure they are capable of remaining in their post."

So, without a choice, Frank had made his way to Dr Mason. Sitting in the reception area, he scowled down at his arm. It had been broken last night, but had been quickly healed. He flexed his muscles, and didn't feel any pain. Frank knew he was totally fine. 

When he was called, Frank marched into Dr Mason's office. The doctor looked up from a file on his desk, and smiled. 

"Welcome, Frank", he said. "Reyna has told me about you, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Frank blinked. This wasn't what he was expecting. 

"What do you mean?" he asked. 

"I'm the doctor on call for any situations where Camp Jupiter needs a real, medically-trained doctor, and not just some magic food", Dr Mason replied. "I can see that you look quite healthy, so this should be mostly a formality. Please sit."

As Frank sat, Dr Mason stood, and picked up the staff that lay on the desk in front of him. 

"This is my asklepian", he explained. "I'm going to use it to help me see if there is anything wrong with you. Is that alright with you?"

Frank nodded. Dr Mason tapped him lightly on the head with the staff. For a moment, Frank's eyes blurred, but then the world cleared. 

"And?" Frank asked anxiously. "Is everything normal?"

Dr Mason didn't reply. Frank looked up, but the doctor was seated at his desk again, filling out some paperwork. Frank tried to get up from the chair, but to his horror, he found that his arms and legs were tied with ropes spun from an alloy of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. He frowned at the bonds. They hadn't been there before, when he had sat on the chair.

"What's going on?" Frank asked loudly. 

Dr Mason looked up briefly, gave Frank a distracted smile, then looked down again. Furious, Frank strained to break his bonds. His muscles bulged, but nothing happened. 

"Let me go!" Frank shouted. 

The anger in his voice was nearly palpable. Many lesser demigods and monsters would have quailed under he wrath of a son of Mars. But Dr Mason was used to tantrums, demigod or not; he was the focus of them every day. The doctor looked up at Frank again, his smile warm and understanding. 

"There are still a few more tests to run", he said calmly.

Frank roared, and tried to shapeshift free of the ropes. But no matter what shape he took, the ropes changed shape with him. Finally, Frank slumped, exhausted, in the chair, back in his human form. Now, Dr Mason stood, and walked around his desk to stand in front of him. 

"If your tantrum's over, we can get some tests done", he said. 

Frank glared at the doctor, but didn't speak. Dr Mason reached down, and ran a finger down Frank's chest. That action was like a switch; Frank suddenly realised that he was naked. He paled in shock as he racked his brain, trying hard to remember when he had stripped out of his clothes. But try as he might, Frank's mind was blank. 

"What have you done to me?" he asked the doctor accusingly. 

Dr Mason smiled. His hand continued to trace Frank's muscles, going lower and lower until he was circling the demigod's cock. Frank squirmed under his touch, but the bonds held him in place. Dr Mason held Frank's cock in his hand as he finally answered the Praetor's question.

"I haven't done anything", he replied. "In fact, everything here was your idea."

"What?" Frank exclaimed. "I don't believe you!"

"I didn't think you would", Dr Mason said, "but you asked me to make a video."

With his free hand, Dr Mason picked up the asklepian, and tapped his desk with it. Immediately, a screen rose smoothly from the middle. Dr Mason tapped the screen, and it flashed on. Frank stared into his own face. 

"Hey!" Frank heard himself say cheerfully on the recording. "This is a recording for Dr Orpheus Mason, outlining my wishes. I want to be tied up, and lose all control. Dr Mason can do whatever he wants with me."

The screen flashed to black, and then slid back into the desk. Frank stared at the place where the screen had been in horror. 

"That wasn't me", he whispered.

"Yes, it was", Dr Mason replied forcefully. "And from only a few minutes ago."

"Well, I've changed my mind", Frank protested. "Now I want you to let me go."

The smile the doctor gave him was not at all pleasant. 

"I don't think that's how it works", he explained. "I have evidence of your wishes. If anyone asks, I can show them this video of your consent."

"But… but…" Frank mumbled. 

"But nothing", Dr Mason said with finality.

Frank slumped in the chair, realising that he had lost. He felt drained; all the fight had gone out of him. Frank didn't even struggle when Dr Mason began to stroke his cock, slowly bringing up to full mast. Then, without warning, Dr Mason tapped Frank again with his staff.

Frank blinked. He was still tied up, though no longer to a chair. He was standing with his hands were tied behind his back, and his legs spread wide. Frank froze in surprise, but jumped as he felt something cool and wet press against his ass. He tried to turn his head, to see what was behind him, but couldn't turn far enough. The object pressed against Frank's hole. As it breached his asshole, Frank let out a whimper. He heard quiet laughter from behind him, and felt one of Dr Mason's gloved hands caress his ass. Dr Mason pushed the object deep into Frank, and left it there. He wandered into Frank's line of sight, and smiled at the discomfort he could see on Frank's face. Dr Mason reached down to jerk Frank's cock as he spoke. 

"Don't worry, Frankie", he said. "It doesn't hurt that much."

Frank ground his teeth, but what the doctor said was right. The pain in his ass was lessening, becoming a dull ache that soon became a slight discomfort. 

"See, Frankie?" Dr Mason said. "It's not so bad."

"Stop calling me 'Frankie'", he complained petulantly. 

"What's wrong with 'Frankie'?" Dr Mason asked, his voice low and monotonous.

Frank opened his mouth to reply angrily, but found that he didn't have anything to say. He closed his mouth again, confused now.

"That's right, Frankie", Dr Mason said, picking up on Frank's hesitation. "I understand that you just want to let go, after being Praetor."

"No...", Frank said desperately. "I just had a broken arm..."

"A broken arm, and a desire to let me take control", Dr Mason said smoothly. "In fact, having me in control will make you very horny."

The doctor looked carefully at Frank. The son of Mars looked around the room desperately, but finally focused on Dr Mason. He was sweating profusely, and his breaths became shallower.

"Unfortunately", Dr Mason continued quickly, "you will only be able to cum if you ask me to let you. Otherwise, you won't be able to cum."

Frank flushed. Having to ask the doctor for permission to cum was too humiliating, as Dr Mason knew it would be. Frank struggled weakly, but couldn't move far. Dr Mason continued to jerk Frank off. He reached behind the demigod, and gripped the object in Frank's ass, pushing it deeper. Frank let out an involuntary moan as the object pressed against his prostate. His cock jumped in Dr Mason's hand, but Frank still couldn't cum. 

Frank lasted a good twenty minutes. The whole time, Dr Mason continued to fuck his ass with the object, and stroke his cock. Frank felt like he was on the verge of cunning the whole time. Finally, he broke. 

"Please, let me cum", he pleaded. "Please!"

Dr Mason smiled obligingly. Casually, he released Frank's cock, and removed the object from the demigod's ass. Then he lifted his asklepian from the table, and tapped Frank lightly on the forehead. 

"You may cum", he said simply. 

Immediately, Frank's cock twitched. Without anyone touching it, Frank began to cum, spewing jet after jet of his seed onto the ground. When he had finished, Frank's head felt light. He slumped, with only the alloy bonds holding him up. Dr Mason tapped him once again with his staff. 

Frank opened his eyes. He was sitting on the chair opposite Dr Mason's desk, fully clothed. The doctor had just finished typing on his laptop.

"How was that?" Dr Mason asked. "Not too bad?"

Frank frowned. His mind was filled with himself being tied up as Dr Mason had his way with him. Frank's frown deepened. That made no sense. 

"It wasn't bad", he said slowly. "Though I still don't see the point of this."

"As I said at the start, this is just a formality", the doctor replied. "But it's over now. You can return to Camp Jupiter. Send my regards to Reyna."

Frank gratefully got to his feet and left the room. Dr Mason glanced down again at his laptop screen. Frank looked up at him from the image, his eyes glazed, with golden ropes tying his naked body down.


	5. Physical

"Welcome", Dr Mason told the brothers as they were ushered into the room.

He looked down at the dossiers Betty had handed to him. Travis and Connor Stoll were both sons of Hermes, by the same mother. Betty had written a note for him, letting the doctor know that the brothers were in for a physical. Dr Mason smiled benevolently at Travis and Connor as they sat opposite him.

"Betty told me that you're both in for physicals", Dr Mason said. 

Travis and Connor nodded.

"We may as well get started", the doctor said. "Please stand next to bed."

Dr Mason stood up, and put on a pair of plastic gloves. Then he picked up his asklepian, and stood in front of the demigods. 

"This staff from my father helps me with my medical work", he explained. "Do you mind if I use it."

"Sure, doc", Travis said. 

Lightly, Dr Mason tapped Travis and Connor on the head with the asklepian. There didn't seem to be a change, but Dr Mason was used to how the staff worked. The brothers' eyes were slightly out of focus, and their breathing slowed. The asklepian had done its job. 

"Which one of you is older?" the doctor asked. 

"I am", Travis answered. 

"So, I'll start with you", Dr Mason said. "Please remove your clothes."

Travis stepped forward. He slowly took of his t-shirt, and dropped it onto the floor. His shorts soon followed it. Travis hesitated for a moment as he stood in his underwear. 

"Everything", Dr Mason prompted. 

Without any argument, Travis pulled down his underwear, leaving him stark naked. Dr Mason picked up his stethoscope, and listened to Travis' heart and his breathing. After completing the routine checks, he reached down and cupped Travis' balls. Travis sluggishly started back, but didn't move away. Dr Mason felt Travis' balls for a moment, before reaching up to stroke the demigod's cock. In his susceptible state, Travis became hard nearly instantly. 

Now, Dr Mason invited Connor forward for his inspection. The doctor went through the same process with him, and soon both Stoll brothers were nude and hard. 

"I hope you're not embarrassed by each other's bodies", Dr Mason remarked. 

He saw Travis and Connor look sidelong at his brother. Their eyes skidded across bare skin, before resting on a hard cock. Each demigod blushed, and looked away. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed about", Dr Mason continued, as if he hadn't noticed the demigods' actions. "I'm sure you've seen each other naked thousands of times."

This seemed to do little to ease Travis and Connor's embarrassment.

"Now I need to complete a reproductive examination", Dr Mason said. "Please sit in the bed."

The brothers sat side by side on the bed. Dr Mason noticed they were both still hard. As he busied himself getting equipment for the test, he asked some questions.

"Are you sexually active?" he asked. 

There was an awkward pause, before both demigods answered in the affirmative. 

"Have you ever had any issues in your genital region?" Dr Mason continued. 

There was another pause. 

"Not really", Travis said dubiously. 

"Please elaborate", the doctor prompted. 

"Well…" Travis explained, "I found that sometimes, after I've… um… cum… I get hard again straight away. Is that normal?"

"It's quite a normal phenomenon", Dr Mason replied, to Travis' relief, "though it doesn't happen to everyone."

He returned to the bed with a small bottle of lubricant, and two small plastic containers. 

"I am just going to test your stamina", the doctor said.

He slathered lubricant on one gloved hand, and gripped the base of Travis' cock. The demigod gasped, and made as if to move away, but settled again. Dr Mason moved his hand up and down Travis' cock, drawing out a moan of pleasure. Connor stared at his brother, unable to take his eyes of Travis' cock. 

After a few minutes, Travis let out a loud yell. Dr Mason had been expecting this, and one of the plastic containers was already at the tip. As Travis came, his seed was caught in the container. Efficiently, the doctor screwed on the lid, and wrote on the side Travis' name and the date. Then he turned to Connor. 

Connor's cock was hard and straining from the anticipation. When Dr Mason touched it, Connor's eyes closed as he focused on the feeling on his cock. Dr Mason glanced over at Travis. The demigod was staring at his brother, his cock hard again. Dr Mason leant over to Connor's ear. 

"Why don't you give your brother a hand?" he asked. 

Without opening his eyes, Connor's hand stretched out, and curled around Travis' cock. Connor jerked Travis' cock in time to Dr Mason's movements. When Connor finally came, and his seed was collected for examination by the doctor, Travis came as well. His cum dripped down his chest, and his brother's hand.

"Now, please turn around", Dr Mason instructed. 

The demigods moved on the bed, onto their hands and knees, with their asses facing the doctor. Dr Mason pricked up two specula from a tray near the table. He put a drop of lubricant on each speculum, then slowly worked then into the Sons of Hermes' assholes. Both Travis and Connor gasped loudly at the intrusion. Dr Mason slowly turned the screws on the specula, smiling as the demigods' gasps grew even louder, and their limbs shook with exertion. Connor bent his head down to rest it on his arms, as they were shaking so much. When they were open to his liking, Dr Mason placed a finger in each half-bloods' hole. 

"It all feels good here", he said. 

Dr Mason received no reply.

The doctor carefully removed the specula, and allowed the brothers to turn around. He saw that they were both hard again. Dr Mason took their cocks in one hand each, and stroked the demigods to completion.

Once he had finished, Dr Mason tapped Travis and Connor with his asklepian. They got off the bed smoothly, and dressed again. Then, their eyes cleared. Travis looked confused for a second, but that quickly vanished. 

"That's all", Dr Mason said kindly. "Come again if you need another physical, or you are ill."


	6. Engine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to 'Machine'.

Leo sat nervously in the waiting room. He fidgeted, as he normally did, though Calypso's presence calmed him somewhat. 

"Relax", she said, patting his arm. 

Leo glanced at her worriedly. 

"Why do I have to go to the doctor?" he asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I'm not sick!"

"I want to make sure that the Physician's Cure holds", Calypso explained patiently. "I was told that Dr Mason is the best demigod doctor around."

Leo still looked nervous. He jumped as a man stepped into the room, and called his name. The man saw the movement, and walked over. 

"Hello", he said. "I am Dr Orpheus Mason. You must be Leo." The doctor shook Leo's hand. "And you are…?" he asked Calypso. 

"Calypso", she replied coolly, taking his hand as well. "Can you give Leo a check up?" she continued. "He was legally dead not to long ago, and I want to make sure that he doesn't go back that way."

Dr Mason raised his eyebrows. 

"Well, Leo", he said. "I think you'd better step inside my office."

Leo walked across the room as Calypso hovered anxiously. 

"I'll be fine", Leo said, flapping his hand at her. "I'll meet you out here when I'm done."

"The session with take around half an hour", Dr Mason said to Calypso as he followed Leo. "You can leave if you want, and return then."

Calypso shot Dr Mason a relieved smile, and turned to the door. Dr Mason closed the door to his office, and directed Leo to sit on the bed. 

"So", he began, "explain this whole 'legally dead' thing."

"I sacrificed myself to defeat Gaia", Leo explained, "but the Physician's Cure brought me back to life."

Dr Mason raised his eyebrows again. 

"I thought I could smell a hint of my father on you", he said. 

Leo stared. 

"You're the son of Asclepius?" he asked. "Cool! I like him!"

Dr Mason smiled as he nodded. 

"Now, I'll need to do an examination", the doctor said. 

The smile dropped off Leo's face. But when Dr Mason instructed him to take off his shoes, socks, and shirt, and lie on the bed, Leo complied. Dr Mason took his stethoscope, and placed it at Leo's heart. It was racing. Dr Mason thought for a second. 

"I have a proposition to make to you", he said, picking up the staff on the desk. "I received this asklepian from my father. It may look familiar to you. It's not as powerful as my father's", he admitted, "but it will at least help to calm you down. What do you say?"

Leo hesitated for a second, then nodded. 

"I never liked going to the doctors", he said under his breath. 

Dr Mason picked up his staff, and tapped Leo with it. The change was instantaneous. The doctor could see Leo's breathing slow, and his muscles relax. 

"Do you feel better, Leo?" he asked. 

"Yes, sir", the demigod replied. 

Dr Mason looked startled at Leo's response. He paused for a moment, but continued his examination. 

The doctor had nearly finished – Leo's calm demeanour made the examination easy – when he noticed a bulge in Leo's pants. He looked closer in surprise. The bulge seemed bigger than he would have imagined, given Leo's small stature. Dr Mason looked back at his patient guiltily, but Leo lay as he had the whole time, with his eyes half-closed.

"Could you please undo your shorts?" Dr Mason asked with trepidation.

Without hesitation or any questions, Leo unbuttoned his shorts, and pushed them down to his knees. Dr Mason saw that Leo's cock was tenting his boxers, and that a dark spot of precum had already stained the front of them. He kicked his lips nervously. 

"Leo?" Dr Mason asked quietly. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, sir", Leo replied calmly. 

"Will you do what I say?"

"Yes, sir."

"And will you remember this after you leave?"

"No, sir."

Dr Mason looked back down at Leo's groin. He hesitated for a moment, but then spoke. 

"I want you to feel something rubbing against your cock", Dr Mason said. "It'll make you harder than ever, but you won't be able to touch your cock, and you won't be able to cum. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir", Leo said again, though this time, there seemed to be a whine in his voice. 

Dr Mason watched as Leo's cock grew harder than ever. The patch of precum grew as well. The demigod began to writhe on the bed, his hips bucking up into the air. But no matter what, Leo didn't reach down to touch his cock.

Finally, Dr Mason stopped Leo with a word. The demigod lay on the bed, panting with exertion. The doctor ran his hands down Leo's chest. He pinched the Son of Hephaestus' nipples, causing Leo to arch his back.

"Lose your boxers", he ordered Leo. 

As instructed, Leo pulled down his boxers, and threw them onto the floor with the rest of his clothes. Dr Mason admired Leo's naked body. The dark skin had multiple burns where Leo's experiments had backfired. The doctor healed them with a tap from his asklepian. Then he focused on Leo's groin. Leo's cock was at least nine inches long, with tight, black curls at the base. Dr Mason tapped the head of Leo's cock with the asklepian, and it twitched. Leo let out a loud moan as he writhed. Dr Mason tapped it again, watching in fascination as Leo tried to get out of the staff's way, but failing each time.

"Stand up", the doctor instructed.

Leo stood to attention in front of Dr Mason. Dr Mason took a small bottle of body lotion from the cupboard, and placed it on his desk.

"You are an engine", he told the demigod. "You need to oil yourself up. The more you do so, the harder you'll become."

Leo grabbed the bottle from the desk, and poured some onto his hand. As he massaged it onto his chest, Dr Mason saw his cock twitch. Leo continued rubbing the lotion onto his torso, arms and legs, in between moans of pleasure and desire. Finally, his hands snuck down to his cock. They both wrapped around his member. Leo rubbed the lotion into his cock; his fists slid smoothly up and down. He whimpered with his desire to cum. Dr Mason smiled at the demigod. 

"You haven't finished yet", he said. "You're asshole still hasn't been oiled."

One of Leo's hands slid between his legs. Dr Mason could tell the moment Leo's finger entered his hole; the demigod's cock twitched more than ever, and his legs shuddered with the exertion. Leo stumbled over to the bed, and lay on it. One hand pumped at his cock, which the other tried to put a finger inside his ass. Dr Mason could see that Leo could barely get up to the first knuckle. 

"Listen to me", he said, and Leo turned his tortured eyes to the doctor. "If you want to sum, you will do what I say."

Leo bit his lip, and nodded vigorously. 

"Okay", Dr Mason said. "By our next meeting, I want you to be able to push your whole finger into your ass."

Leo nodded again, looking desperately at the doctor. Dr Mason felt pity for the demigod. 

"Alright, you may cum", he said. 

Leo's body shuddered as jet after her of his seed erupted from his cock. The cum mixed with the lotion on his chest. Leo slumped on the bed, exhausted. His hands tried feebly to wipe the cum from his chest, but only managed to rub it in. Dr Mason smiled, and through Leo a towel. When the demigod had cleaned himself up, Dr Mason tapped him again with the asklepian. Leo blinked. 

"I feel great", he said. "I don't know what you did, but it sure worked wonders."

"I'm happy you thought so", Dr Mason replied. "You're free to go. On your way out, please organise a follow up appointment for next month."

Dr Mason smiled as Leo rushed out of room.


	7. Meditate

Betty brought the new patient into Dr Mason's office herself. It was clear that she was infatuated with him. How could she not be? With his blue eyes and blond hair, ripped muscles, and a pair of glasses that hinted at intelligence as well as looks, anyone would fall for him. The doctor smiled at the patient. 

"Thank you, Betty", he said, gesturing at the door, and the demigod sat across from him.

When Betty had left, disappointed, closing the door reluctantly behind her, Dr Mason turned his inquisitive stare on the new demigod. 

"Tell me about yourself", the doctor said. 

"My name's Jason Grace", he replied, "son of Jupiter, and Pontifex Maximus."

Dr Mason's eyebrows rose a fraction. He had heard of Jason, as had most other demigods. His feats of uniting the Greek and Roman Camps and healing the rifts between the gods were legendary. Dr Mason looked closer at Jason. He saw small imperfections the marred the demigod; small scars that he had obviously picked up on his many quests. Dr Mason also noticed that Jason's glasses had a small, carved Asklepian on the side. 

"What can I do for you?" he asked. "I doubt it's for another prescriptions for your glasses. My father is normally quite thorough when it comes to his cures."

"No, it's not that", Jason said shaking his head. "It's well… a bit embarrassing."

He looked away, and scratched his head awkwardly. Dr Mason waited in silence for him to continue. 

"I've recently been having these fits of anxiety", he finally said. "After all the Giants, Titans, and monsters I've fought, I would never have imagined anxiety would be an issue for me. But just the thought of having to liaise with a god, even a minor one, nearly gives me a panic attack. I've managed this long because Piper, my girlfriend, charmspeaks me into being confident enough, but I realised that I can't rely on her to always be there at every meeting; there are things she has to do as well. Can you help me?"

Dr Mason pondered Jason's dilemma for a moment. 

"The best thing I can think of for this are some relaxing exercises", he finally said. "I can use my asklepian to make the exercises more potent than usual. What do you think of that?"

"Anything you can do to help will be great", Jason replied, hope in his eyes. 

Dr Mason led Jason to the bed, and instructed him to lie down on it and close his eyes. Then, he took the asklepian in his hand, and tapped Jason's forehead with it. Immediately, Dr Mason could see tension and worry drain away from him. 

"Can you here me, Jason?" he asked in his sonorous voice. 

"Yes", Jason replied, his voice slurred in his relaxed state.

"You will do what I tell you", the doctor continued. "Repeat your orders."

"I will do what you say", the son of Jupiter slurred.

"Good", Dr Mason said, a smile hovering at his lips. "I want you to count backwards from 100. Each number you say, you will relax more than before. You won't notice anything else going on. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, start."

Jason started counting down from 100. With each number, Jason seemed to sink into the bed. By the time he got to 70, the numbers were nearly unintelligible due to his slurring. Dr Mason stepped next to Jason, and ran a hand down his chest. Other than mumble, "69", Jason didn't relax. Dr Mason slid off Jason's shirt, and ran his hands over the demigod's chest. He was as muscular as he looked. Jason's six-pack was well defined, as were his arm muscles, probably due to years fighting monsters. For a few minutes, Dr Mason ran his hands over Jason's chest, pinching his nipples until they were erect. 

When Jason slurred the number 57, Dr Mason undid Jason's pants, and slid them, and his underwear off the demigod, leaving him naked. Dr Mason put in a pair of gloves, and put a drop of lubricant on them. The he began to stroke Jason's cock. It rose to its full length quickly.

At the same time, Dr Mason reached under Jason, and pressed a finger to his asshole. Due to Jason's relaxed state, the finger slipped in easily, and Dr Mason was able to add a second and a third finger quite quickly. 

Jason reached 43. By now he was only saying a number only every 30 seconds to a minute. Dr Mason pulled Jason to the edge of the bed, and raised his legs above him. The Son of Jupiter didn't react. Dr Mason rolled a condom onto his own cock, and, after lubricating it, pushed it into Jason's ass. The only indication Jason made to the intrusion was a slight tremor in his voice. Otherwise, he continued counting down in the same steady rate. Dr Mason slowly pushed himself into Jason, then pulled out again. His speed quickened as Jason's ass moulded around the doctor's cock.

As Jason slurred numbers, Dr Mason pounded his cock in and out of him. Finally, with a grunt, Dr Mason came. He pulled his cock out of Jason, and disposed of the condom. When he returned to the demigod, Jason was down to 10. Dr Mason stopped him. 

"Here's you're instructions for when you're nervous before a big event", he said. "Find a place alone, and undress. Then count down from ten as you masturbate. When you reach zero, you'll cum all over yourself. If you eat your cum, you'll be relaxed enough for your event. Do you understand?"

Jason nodded sleepily. 

"Good", Dr Mason said. "Try it out now."

Jason's hands found their way down to his cock. It was still covered in line from before, so they slid up and down it easily. Jason slowly counted down as he jerked himself off. When he reached zero, Jason came, as instructed. His cum coated his chest. 

Still with his eyes closed, Jason dipped his finger into the pool of cum, brought it to his lips, and licked it clean. He wiped the cum from his chest, and ate it all. Then, he got up and dressed, and sat in the chair again. Only then, did Jason's eyes open.

"Wow, doc", he said, smiling, "I feel great! What did you do?"

"I just helped you meditate", Dr Mason said. "Your body should remember what to do when you need it. I recommend meditating before anything your anxious about. Just find a room and make sure you're not disturbed, and muscle memory should do the rest. If anyone disturbs you, it may not work, so I recommend locking the door."

"Thanks again", Jason said, standing up to leave. "If you ever need anything, come find me."

Dr Mason smiled, knowing that Jason was completely unaware what the doctor would want him for. 

"Thank you", he said sincerely. "If you have another anxiety issue, come back, and I can tweak your meditation routine."

His smile widened as Jason left the room, hoping the Son of Jupiter would return soon.


End file.
